


Glacier Spirits Incestival

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, Cumplay, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra brings her new boyfriend, Bolin, home to meet her Mom, the two hit it off splendidly! Really splendidly, if you get my drift.</p><p>...sex, they all have sex. That's what I'm trying to say here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glacier Spirits Incestival

Glacier Spirits Incestival  
-By Drace Domino

Every year, the Glacier Spirits Festival celebrated the bond between the spirits. Though it was once a sacred and solemn event over time it had turned more towards celebration, and while some members of the Southern Water Tribe fondly longed for the days when people took it more seriously, it was hard to deny the smiles on the faces of the people who went. Korra’s smile in particular had remained unchanged for years and years and years, and it was something Senna took great joy in.

She had tagged along with her daughter and her boyfriend Bolin, spending the evening with the two since they had come down for a visit. Though Korra had only just introduced Bolin to her mother that very day, the older woman had found him to be charming, handsome, and a sweet young boy. Perhaps a bit on the…well…easily distracted side, but he was nice nonetheless. And if he made Korra happy? All the better.

Senna walked beside the two as they went through the booths and games of the festival, smiling as Korra and Bolin laughed and enjoyed the sights. As a mother, it felt good down to Senna’s very core to see her darling daughter so happy. Ever since Korra had embraced her responsibility as the Avatar Senna had fretted endlessly about her beloved daughter, worried that she would befall a grim fate like some of the avatars before her. Though the title and lineage carried great power and potential, no Avatar through all of history had led a truly peaceful reign. Even her beautiful daughter, just recently having mastered Airbending, had to deal with a local threat back in Republic City. She had halted a revolution, and in the course of it had earned herself the affections of her new, slightly silly boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, Korra, I will definitely earn you that stuffed Appa!” Bolin’s voice called out over the crowd, while Korra and Senna stood behind him smiling. The game in question was a ring toss that was almost certainly rigged, but the temptation of a stuffed recreation of Avatar Aang’s beloved sky bison was simply too great to resist. And so, with a heroic pose and a fistful of bits, Bolin stepped up in order to win his girlfriend a prize she could carry through the festival.

“Darn. Darn. Darnit! Darn. Wait…! Darn. No, that one was so close!” Bolin’s lips were pursed and his shoulders hunched as he flicked rings towards a line of bottles and targets, desperate to try to land one. Eight rings later, and he slapped another fistful of bits on the counter. “Again!”

Meanwhile, Korra and Senna stood a few feet behind him, grinning at each other while Korra’s boyfriend struggled desperately to win his beloved a prize. The smile on Korra’s face was enormous and Senna was thrilled to see it; and several times throughout the evening she had squeezed her daughter’s hand and gave her an approving nod at the simple, sweet young man she had chosen as her own. In truth, Senna was more than just a little jealous. Bolin was just the sort of man that the older woman had gone for in her youth; when she was Korra’s age and she was charmed more by a kind heart and a funny joke than she was by the stern and somewhat humorless Tonraq that she had ended up with.

A man that, while responsible and decent, often wasn’t very fun. Senna looked at her daughter with a mixture of joy and envy, her cheeks dark against her flesh as she leaned forward, whispering to Korra with a teasing tone to her voice.

“He’s working hard for you Korra. I think he already spent twenty bits!” She chuckled, and elbowed her daughter lightly in the waist. “Think he’s trying to earn a kiss at the end of the night!”

Korra burst out into a sudden and happy laugh, and when she replied to her mother her voice was blunt, upfront, and utterly shameless.

“He’ll get more than that, Mom.” She looked back with a wide grin. Korra’s brow was arched and she wore a naughty expression on her face that seemed completely foreign to Senna; so much so that the older woman was dumbstruck as Korra spoke up again. “I’ll suck his cock as soon as we get back home!”

“Korra!” Senna’s cheeks were dark and the older woman was utterly aghast for the moment. Was this was Republic City did to her sweet little girl? Turned the headstrong, stubborn, but ultimately gentle Korra into a foul mouthed harlot? Korra beamed wide as she saw her mother’s reaction, and she rolled her shoulders with a chuckle. In the distance they could hear Bolin call out for another eight rings, likely wasting more money in the process.

“C’mon, Mom, we’re young and in love.” She giggled, though her cheeks darkened from the minor embarrassment at admitting it to her mother. Oddly enough, it was trickier to admit the love than it was the cocksucking. “He fucks me. I fuck him. You fuck dad. I’m an adult now, Mom, we can talk like that.”

“I’m still your mother, young lady!” Senna scorned Korra firmly, and rose a finger wrapped in her mitten, pointing it awkwardly at Korra’s nose. The older woman’s brow furrowed and a few stray black locks hung before her forehead, fallen free from the edge of the dual braids going down the sides of her head. “You shouldn’t be talking to me like that!”

“…aww, Mom.” Korra pouted in response, and there was an awkward moment between the two. Silence overtook mother and daughter for a bit, even as they heard Bolin call out for another slew of rings.

Deep inside of Senna, she battled curiosity with the stubborn desire to remain a good mother. Sure, she was curious. Her daughter was becoming sexually active, and it was totally natural. Korra was an adult, and Bolin was a nice boy. It was, after all, perfectly normal for Senna to be curious about her daughter’s state of affairs. It was…probably less normal for her to feel a bit flush in the face when she thought about it, but that was easy to chalk up to the harsh cold of the Southern Water Tribe. Still, with lingering thoughts swirling within her, Senna glanced over at her beloved daughter. Korra was pouting; her lips pursed and her mittens stuffed in her pockets, watching as Bolin failed again to win her a stuffed toy. Feeling bad that she had snapped at her daughter, Senna made the decision to reach out.

It couldn’t hurt, could it? To talk to her daughter not as a daughter, but an equal. Korra perked up and gazed to the side when Senna leaned in, and whispered a secret to her daughter’s ear.

“…your father and I don’t have sex anymore.” She admitted quietly, much to Korra’s shock. It was the younger woman’s turn to be taken completely aback by the words shared between them, and she gazed over at Senna with her eyes open wide and her mouth gaping and gasping.

“Wha…you don’t?!” She looked astonished. “But…But Dad’s so…and you’re so…aww, Mom!” The Avatar, the peacemaker of the world and the spiritual leader of so many, had an impulsive idea that she decided to act on immediately. After all, thinking about it would only slow her down. She snapped her fingers through her mittens and reached down a hand; grabbing Senna’s wrist and dragging her along. “C’mon, Mom, Bolin, we’re leaving!”

“What?! But I can make it if I just give it one more tr-ack!” Bolin was yanked from the ring toss booth with such a quick tug around the back of his shirt collar that a ring was left spinning in the air before falling to the ground with a tiny thud. The tender of the booth simply lifted his head to make sure he had left enough bits before he was pulled away.

Senna wasn’t sure what Korra had in mind, but she was absolutely positive that it was going to be bad news. The young woman tore through the festival with her mother and Bolin in tow; moving so quick and giving the other two so little chance to catch their feet that it was impossible to protest or even ask a question. When the crowd was thick enough to halt their movement and either Senna or Bolin tried to speak, Korra just blurted out that their was no time and bowled herself through the crowd head-first.

Senna and Bolin exchanged glances, both of them looking nervous at what the impulsive girl had in mind. They both loved Korra dearly, and they both had absolute faith in the girl’s good intentions, but sometimes Korra had a tendency to be…reckless, to say the least. They were about to find out just how reckless she could get when Korra rolled through the snowdrifts to the hut she grew up in, and as she neared the door a jerk of one leg sent a gust of air bending to snap the door open. She kept moving; fully garbed in her snowy attire as she drug her mother and her boyfriend inside, moving with momentum, force, and determination.

Bolin was trying to catch his breath when the door behind them slammed shut. He was finally released by Korra and was still staggered and stunned; only looking up after he took a deep, heavy breath from the exhaustion of trekking so far in such a short amount of time.

“Wh…Whew Korra, what was the deal?” He asked, a brow arched as he looked up. “Why’re you in such a ru-oooomph!” Bolin’s eyes went wide and his attention was stolen as Korra suddenly lunged forward; throwing herself into Bolin’s arms with such force and velocity that it sent the young man’s back crashing against the closed door. Right before Senna’s eyes Korra pressed herself against her boyfriend, and her mitten-clad hands moved up to his neck and cheek, drawing him in as she forced her mouth against his own. Kissing was nothing new to the two of them, but doing it in front of Korra’s own mother certainly was. Bolin’s cheeks were bright red and his eyes drifted from Korra to her stunned mother again and again, until finally his body forced him to give in. The flickering of Korra’s tongue was a warmth he desperately needed after the run through the snowy path back to the hut, and the pressure of the young woman’s frame against his own through the heavy parkas was a soothing feeling. He even allowed his arms to move out and wrap around the Avatar’s waist as they kissed; for a moment utterly forgetting that they were mere inches from her mother.

Korra’s tongue coiled and twisted around Bolin’s, teasing and teasing him as she held him close. The kiss was intense but only lasted less than a minute; for there was more than she needed to do and she was always a determined girl. Their lips parted with a pop and Korra’s braids swung as she twisted her head; gazing a foot away to where Senna had been staring at their kiss. Their eyes met, and Senna gazed at her beautiful daughter with a vacant, stunned expression as she struggled for words.

“Ko…Korra, what are…” Senna wasn’t even given the benefit of a staggered, stolen word. When Korra flowed up against her mother she did it with such agility and grace as to steal the breath from her lips, and in a fluid motion before Bolin’s eyes Korra drew in and kissed her mother. It was far from the chaste and pure press of a mother’s lips on her daughter’s before going to bed at night; it was deep and intense with parted lips and the wiggling of warm, pink tongues. Senna, for her part, went with it with a shameful ease. As soon as Korra raced upon her and drew arms around her frame, the older woman’s eyes closed and her mouth parted as if she fully expected what was to come. In an instant she was desperately kissing her daughter, the young woman she had raised from a baby, and was now tasting her in an intimate and tawdry fashion.

A part of her wanted to ask just what in the name of the spirits Republic City did to her daughter to turn her into such a brazen, wild figure of passion, but Senna could almost immediately tell that it wasn’t the city. The burn in her sex that came as she kissed her daughter, the racing in her heart, the images spinning in her mind…whatever was wrong with Korra, it was wrong with the woman that birthed her, too.

She just didn’t realize it until now.

Mother and daughter broke their messy kiss with a smile, and a rainbow of spit bridged their tongues as they both turned their gaze to the impossibly stupefied Bolin. The young man was watching with a gaze so vacant and utterly shocked that it wouldn’t be a stretch to imagine his brain simply…gliding out of his head. Korra sought to bring him back to them, and she did so by moving an arm out and threading her fingers around his shirt collar, giving him a little tug.

“C’mere, Bolin.” She eased with a smile, and tugged her beloved boyfriend close. “Show my mother how much you appreciate her taking care of us this weekend.”

Senna’s smile was kind and her eyes were inviting, but it was certainly awkward for Bolin as his girlfriend pulled him inward, coaxing him to kiss her mom. He even glanced at Korra once or twice as the inches closed in and the admittedly beautiful older woman drew closer, making sure that it was all right. The smile on Korra’s face wasn’t just approving; it was crazed. There was a part of the young Avatar that was feeding off of the moment in a very visceral way, her body heating and her heart racing as she watched the scene unfold. With as much bravery as he could muster, Bolin took a breath and finally closed the distance between himself and Senna, pressing their mouths together and giving the older woman exactly what she wanted.

Or…what Korra claimed she wanted. In the moment, it didn’t matter. Korra watched with building interest as she saw her mother instantly press in against Bolin, her arms wrapping around the young man and tasting him with fondness and affection. Though she had only just met him that morning she was quite eager with the boy’s body, and it wasn’t more than five seconds into the kiss that Bolin gave a yelp; a result of Senna moving a hand down and squeezing his rump with an appreciative grip. Even through his heavy snow pants and her mitten, she had grabbed him hard enough to leave a little red mark against his otherwise toned rear.

Korra watched the two work, their tongues slipping back and forth and their cheeks darkening while the kiss continued. She bit down on her bottom lip and studied both mother and boyfriend in tandem, her throat tightening with near-emotion as she watched. Two people she loved dearly, not only kissing with her approval but with her encouragement. It satisfied the Avatar on a level beyond sexual, though she’d be lying if she denied how wet the sight made her. So wet; in fact, that Korra could no longer abide by the heavy clothes they had worn outside. As the older woman and younger man continued to kiss; finding their paces with each other, Korra began to work at stripping herself down. A parka and snow pants were easy to toss off and her mittens were thrown to the side; stripping her down to her usual garb which similarly wasn’t long for the evening. Her eyes never left Bolin and her mother while the two kissed, and even as the Avatar stripped down to nothing she continued to gaze at the other two with fascination. She found herself wondering if Senna tasted like herself when Bolin kissed her, or if Bolin’s style was different from other men her mom had kissed.

Questions for another day. For now, they could wait, since there were far more important matters to attend to. Korra soon stripped down to nothing but her snow boots and her armband; and she stood there with a hand on her hip and an impatient look on her face. Senna and Bolin were relatively oblivious until Korra suddenly coughed into her hand, just loud enough to get the pair’s attention. Their dual gaze turned to regard her, their eyes going wide as they stared at what was before them.

They had both seen Korra naked in the past, though certainly Bolin had seen it more recently. It was just the past night that he and Korra had snuck under the covers together on the ship leading to the Southern Water Tribe, and they had played in what was, until that moment, the most erotic hours of Bolin’s life. That…was naturally before the same dark-skinned, smoldering vixen that was Korra forced him to kiss her own mother. That sort of thing had a way of redefining everything.

Senna hadn’t seen her daughter bare in a long time, and her thoughts were far, far different now that her beloved Korra stood before her as an adult. She wasn’t having to give baths to a baby that wouldn’t stop waterbending anymore; instead she was having to kiss boys that Korra picked out right in front of her. How times had changed. Senna’s gaze flickered over Korra’s impressive physique, studying every inch of her. The two women looked alike on paper, though Korra’s muscle definition was something that Senna doubted she could ever have had. Korra’s Avatar training had left her sleek and firm, with skin that was smooth and taught and breasts that were ample and strong. Senna marvelled at it, and one of the older woman’s hands stretched out, her thin fingers smoothing down the front of Korra’s flat stomach. While her daughter trembled underneath her touch, Senna simply swallowed in nervous anticipation. Whatever she was getting into, she was getting into it deep.

“W…Well…” Senna finally croaked out, her voice sounding a little timid, frightened, yet undoubtedly excited. She took a deep breath and then swallowed hard, steadying herself as she looked up to the pair of young lovers that had decided to include her. “I…guess we should go to the bedroom.”

Korra gave a wide, toothy grin, and nodded so eagerly it sent her braids to bouncing.

It was moments later that parkas, snow pants, and mittens were laying in a pile on the floor, and the three playing parties were enjoying the feel of each other without the restraints of their clothes. Korra had kept her boots and armband on but both Senna and Bolin had stripped completely bare, and now the mother and daughter duo were kneeling side by side at the edge of the bed, marvelling at the thick length of Bolin’s cock before them. The two women had their shoulders pressed together as they looked between it and each other’s faces, both likely trying to figure out just where to begin. Not for lack of options, but for simply too many.

Korra was beaming, her hand holding at the base of Bolin’s shaft while the other rested against his thigh. She was torn between offering it to her mother first or stealing it for herself, and she kept wondering about the best way to approach. Finally, as if by reading each other’s gaze, both Korra and her mother decided to move forward at the same time. Bolin could only watch as the two manes of brown hair came together and started to descend, and he instantly felt the warm, wet touch of two dedicated mouths against his cock.

“Oh…Oh man…” Bolin whimpered, goosebumps rising on his arms as he felt Korra and Senna’s tongues working slowly back and forth. They were purposely teasing in the early moments, Korra holding her boyfriend’s shaft firmly in her grip while both women kept their mouths an inch away. Their tongues were out and they were teasing the tip of them against the underside of Bolin’s cock, making it swing, bounce and sway with the teasing press of each motion. Mother and daughter smiled wide to each other and pressed their waists together as they worked, each of them giggling as they heard Korro whimper and whine from their attentions.

“He’s so sensitive.” Senna whispered in adoration, and licked her lips while she watched Korra work. Both women had yet to put their mouth completely on the young earthbender, but the affection from the tip of Korra’s tongue certainly seemed to do the trick at keeping Bolin hard, thick, and ready. With a marvelling voice Senna gave a content sigh, and rose a hand up to stroke her fingers idly down the side of Bolin’s spit-slickened shaft. “Young men are so sensitive.”

“You…have no idea.” Bolin whimpered, and bit down hard on his bottom lip. It was hard to keep control when it was just Korra sucking his cock, but both women at the same time? Senna was breathtakingly beautiful in her own right, and the charm that Korra inherited from her was easy to see. Both women had startling eyes and soft, sweet lips, and both of them had the same enchanting dark skin that made such a nice counterpoint against the pale of his own thick cock. With their hands joined at the base of his shaft and their tongues wiggling up and down him in shared teamwork, Bolin was tasked with a feat very few men could ever meet.

Still, he was determined to endure. And if he didn’t? If he popped before he was ready…? Between Korra and Senna, he figured it wouldn’t be long before he was back to new. The earthbender took a deep breath and finally lowered his hands, moving each of them into the dark locks of the mother and daughter duo. He kept his grip there gently while they worked, both women giggling and sighing contently as they shared the taste of Bolin’s impressive cock. With spit gliding down the length of his shaft to caress over their entwined fingers at his base, the time finally came to give the struggling young man more than mere the tips of their tongues.

“You take the cock, Mom.” Korra beamed, and licked her lips as she drifted her head forward. She nudged the side of Bolin’s shaft with her nose; forcing the young man to whimper as his member was shoved to the side, offering itself towards Senna’s mouth. The older woman didn’t hesitate and she soon drifted her head out, wrapping her lips around the edge of Bolin’s cock and immediately taking him inside. Amidst the noise of Bolin’s gurgling moan and the taste of satisfaction coming from Senna’s mouth, it was unlikely either party heard the rest of Korra’s plan of attack. “…there’s more for me to taste underneath.”

Bolin might not have heard Korra when she spoke, but he certainly felt it when the Avatar’s mouth lowered to his sack, and he could feel the pressure of her tongue working up and down along his sensitive undercarriage. While Senna’s mouth moved to envelope his shaft several inches at a time Korra was content with teasing him along his ouch, her tongue flickering and drawing lines of spit she was eager to lick away just as fast. Both mother and daughter worked together on Bolin’s member to send the earthbender into fevered gasps of arousal; his knuckles white as he held his fists tight in their hair, yet still not quite guiding them. After all, they were both doing fine on their own.

“Mom…” Korra whimpered with a smile, and held her tongue out against the base of Bolin’s shaft. She watched as the spit drooling down the boy’s cock from her own mother’s mouth slowly rolled to the edge of her tongue, where she eager licked it up before returning to Bolin’s sack. With her voice sounding muffled and amidst the noise of sloppy affection, the Avatar gave an aroused groan and rolled her hips from side to side. “Touch me while we do this. Please…”

Senna was, by all accounts, a modest and humble woman. She was attractive but never “mover star gorgeous,” and despite being the mother of the Avatar she had lived a life of simply modesty. Never had she done anything all that bizarre or truly out there, and even in the wildest days of her youth she hadn’t drifted near anything a fraction of illicit as what she did now. However, with the scent of sex in the air and a heady burn through her senses, she fully gave in to Korra’s request and crossed yet another boundary with her daughter that she shouldn’t of. Fully giving into the madness of the evening, Senna nodded, and pulled Bolin’s cock from her mouth long enough to oblige.

The two women shifted positions for a moment, and Bolin watched as they got into position. Soon Korra was kneeling right before him and Senna had pressed in close behind her; squeezing her motherly breasts against Korra’s muscled back and coming in close against her. Korra’s fingers wrapped again around Bolin’s shaft at the young woman took over where her mother left off; wrapping her mouth around her boyfriend’s cock and starting to take him in steady, sweeping thrusts that brought her lips across the inches that her mother had so graciously covered with spit. While Korra worked Senna took a moment to continue her positioning, and while she drew one arm tight around her daughter’s waist from behind, further squeezing their naked bodies together, her other hand lowered to cup Korra’s sex.

Bolin could feel the vibrations of Korra’s moan run through his cock, and he trembled and gasped while he watched the moment continue. Korra’s cheeks were dark as she first felt her mother slip two fingers inside of her, and a smile spread on the lips wrapped around the earth benders cock as she continued. Though Senna never had experience with another woman before she naturally assumed that Korra’s pussy was much like her own, and the instant drive of her fingers was similar to the pressure she would give herself in the late hours of the night when loneliness took over. It seemed to work; and soon enough Bolin’s cock was enjoying the repercussions of every whimper and moan Senna drew out from her daughter, his member pushed and flickered against with every reverberation in Korra’s throat.

Senna beamed, and leaned her head forward first to kiss her daughter’s cheek, and then finally to join her at her boyfriend’s cock. Sensing her mother’s presence Korra was quick to pull the cockhead from her lips, and with a firm grasp she brought it towards them, offering it to share with her beloved mother. The glistening, throbbing tip was then joined by the twirling tongues and puckered lips of both women, and they slaved their spit across his member amidst a few sweet and tiny kisses to each other’s mouth. Their dark hair became intertwined while they drew in so close and intimate, and even as sucking noises filled the room there was still the steady noise of fingers pressing in and out of Korra’s wet, hot slit.

Korra offered a few gasps against the side of Bolin’s cock, her voice quivering now and again as Senna left her trembling and her senses reeling. The two digits inside of her were tightly gripped by the Avatar’s walls, and Senna accented the feel of them by turning her thumb inwards and lightly teasing the hood of Korra’s clit. She was an expert at her own folds thanks to a sexless marriage, but now all that training paid off as she kept her beloved daughter on the edge, the girl whose pussy was so very much like her own. She even whispered as much as she and Korra continued to suck off Bolin, Senna’s cheeks darkening as she breathed out in a hungry, wicked little tone.

“…I wonder if my pussy feels like Korra’s does, Bolin.” She gazed up at her daughter’s boyfriend with a smirk, and licked her lips pointedly at the young man. “I can’t wait to have you deep…deep inside of me.”

Bolin bit down on his bottom lip, still struggling to hold on. After the proclamation from the older woman it was an admittedly difficult thing to do, and it only became worse when the two women trailed forward to share sucking him once more. Their eyes closed and their lips parted, and soon Bolin was treated to the warmth of a mother and daughter duo slurping and kissing across his cock, sharing their spit and twirling their tongues past every sensitive spot on his flesh. His member was already coated in saliva that drooled down to the edge of his sack, and the two women only slathered it further with a slew of messy affection. Korra’s mouth started to work Bolin’s shaft once more while Senna focused on the head; closing her lips around it as Korra nibbled, kissed, and licked the sides. They worked in perfect harmony together, and throughout it all Senna continued to drive her two fingers into Korra’s tight, wet hole.

Their naked bodies squeezed close together, and Senna could feel her own passions flaring as the moment continued. She had fully given in to the madness that Korra began, and now she found herself deeply entrenched in things she never should have been doing. The feel of her daughter’s pussy around her fingers, wet and hungry and twitching; the taste of the same girl’s spit as licked off of her boyfriend’s cockhead. Senna had gone so far that she could never; ever return, and most scandalously of all she found herself not wanting to. It was amongst the most exhilarating moments of her life, and she wanted to be lost in the mess she had taken part of forever.

Before long, Bolin’s member started to throb, and the diligent young man’s resolve began to break. The two women were simply laying far too much pleasure against his flesh, and his cock had been licked, kissed, and sucked to a point he could no longer endure. Bolin’s voice broke out into a sudden cry as the moment began, and together, Korra and Senna were there to collect. At the time that he came Senna’s mouth was wrapped around Bolin’s cockhead, while Korra’s mouth was busy licking against the underside of his shaft. As a result, it was Korra whose tongue first felt the load coming, though she had only felt it through the pulsing twitching of his several inches of rod. She could still feel it push; however, and she knew that her mother would soon receive a treat.

When the cum came to Senna’s mouth the older woman accepted it gracefully, squeezing her tongue to the tip of his cockhead so the burst of his load didn’t choke her. As a result, every ounce of cum that flowed from Bolin’s cock had to first rush against the wall of her tongue, and afford into a slow seep that gradually filled the older woman’s mouth. Between the gentle sucking of a damning presence at his cockhead, and the graceful flickering of the Avatar’s tongue underneath his shaft, it was easily the longest, most delightful orgasm Bolin had ever enjoyed.

By the time he had finished, he filled Senna’s mouth with a healthy mouthful of cum. The older woman’s lips pursed closed as she pulled them from his shaft, and with Korra’s assistance she eased Bolin’s cock away. And then, with her fingers still working and shifting inside of Korra’s pussy, the older woman rose her free hand to Korra’s chin. Knowing full well what was coming, the Avatar turned into it with a smile, and her lips parted as her mouth opened while she waited for her mother’s cum-filled kiss.

Bolin just watched; eyes wide and member rapidly twitching back to life at the spectacle he saw. Korra’s body started to twitch in a climax of her own while she and Senna kissed; their tongues swirling amidst an ocean of white contained within their mouths. It was sticky and rich and filled with a flavor Korra had come to adore, and it was delivered with the pressing affection of her mother’s tongue and fingers. Her hole twitched and tightened around Senna’s digits and she could feel her nectar collect against the older woman’s hand, and she struggled to keep her thighs from trembling her to the floor as she shared the flavor.

When the kiss parted, it was with both women holding their lips open, and as a result Bolin could watch as they pulled away from each other while still connected by threads of cum. Though most of it had been swallowed there was still enough to make a mess, and Senna grinned around her cumstained lips as she finally pulled her hand from Korra’s sex. Her fingers glistening with the Avatar’s release, Senna thought nothing of slipping the hand up, spooning her fingers over the cum still clinging to Korra’s lips, and pressing the entire mess against her daughter’s tongue. Korra was helplessly sucking, cleaning her mother’s slender, dark fingers as Senna turned her gaze to Bolin and gave the young man a wicked, aroused grin.

“…are you ready, Bolin?” She asked with a brow arched, and a passion burning within her. “Remember, you need to make a good impression on your girlfriend’s mother.”

Bolin just nodded, his member sticking up straight from his lap, unable to ignore the unbridled eroticism and sweaty delight of Korra orgasming through a cumstained kiss.

There was no greater sign that Senna had gone past the point of no return than the sight of her daughter’s wet, shaven pussy as it lowered onto her face. The second that the young woman’s warmth and flavor descended upon Senna’s face, and her mouth opened greedily to draw in her flavor and hear her moans, it was clear that her life was changed forever. As if it already hadn’t been. Korra had just slid into position on her mother’s face, and her knees and boots dug in against the mattress as she took the time to make herself comfortable. While Senna laid on the bed the Avatar was rather contently straddling her, and she even assisted Bolin in stretching the older woman’s legs out and open.

Bolin slid before Senna, and while her legs moved to brace around his shoulders he allowed his thick, long member to slap down against the top of the older woman’s body. He took the moment to savor the feel and draw in the experience, to see his cock laying against her dark flesh, and to hear the mix of licking and whimpering that was coming from the pair at the head of the bed. Korra had leaned forward and pressed her hands down on Senna’s breasts for leverage, and as she teased the older woman’s full orbs the Avatar drew her face in close to Bolin’s own.

“Fuck her, Bolin…” Korra whispered, and laid a gentle kiss against the side of her boyfriend’s throat. She rolled her hips from side to side and her cheeks darkened in delight, feeling the pressure of her mother’s lips wrapping around her sensitive hood. While Senna continued to drink of her flavor Korra lowered one of her hands, grabbing the hilt and helping him ease forward, ready to assist him in fucking her own mother. “She needs it. She wants it so bad, Bolin…”

“Y…Yeah, she’s not the only one.” Bolin chuckled, and looked up at Korra. The two drew forward and joined in a kiss as the process completed; and Korra tugged at Bolin’s rod until he started to ease into a woman twice his age. Inch by inch he pierced his girlfriend’s mother with his cock, and as he worked inside all he could feel was the quivering press of Korra’s tongue against his own, and the tight, warm walls of the older woman that closed around him. Her knees locked as best they could to his shoulders and she openly moaned into Korra’s slit, and after several long seconds he stopped as he found himself pushed in to the hilt. Then, and only then, did Korra’s lips break from Bolin’s and the wickedly depraved Avatar spoke up once more.

“That’s it, Mom…squeeze that cock. Feel how good it is inside?” She giggled, and her hands continued balancing on the top of her mother’s breasts. As the moment continued she kept rolling her hips back and forth, eagerly spreading the wet presence of her sex across Senna’s open and hungry mouth. When Bolin first started to thrust into Senna he shared a joyful gaze with Korra, and the Avatar continued to speak over the squeaking of the bed. “Bolin and I have a surprise for you, too. But you only get it if you’re a good girl for us. If you make me cum all over your face…and if you get Bolin to fill you up deep, deep, deep with his load. Can you do that for us, Mom?”

“Mmhmph.” Senna wasn’t in much of a position to talk, but it sounded like a heady agreement regardless. Korra just grinned and nodded to her lover, giving him the signal to have at her mother with all the passion and reckless abandon he could muster. Her hands left Senna’s breasts so she could wrap her fingers around the back of the woman’s knees; holding her legs out and up and making it easier for her boyfriend to fuck her. With Korra managing her mother’s legs Bolin’s hands were free to lower to the older woman’s pussy; and his thumbs spread out near the edge of both sides to stretch around her hood, letting him push in deeper and more intimately than before. His voice had fallen into a stream of moans and barely-audible whimpers, and every last inch of his thick, hungry cock felt the joys that an older woman could bring.

Meanwhile, with every thrust into Senna’s wet and sloppy sex, a slapping noise filled the room accented with a grunt of desire. The older woman was joyfully spread for her daughter’s boyfriend, and even as he let her fuck her without protection or hesitation, she was eagerly moving her mouth in hungry licks across her own daughter’s folds. As if only claiming one of the two forbidden parties wasn’t enough of a depraved moment, Senna was joyously playing the slut to the pair, and loving every last second of it. Every thrust she received sent waves of pleasure through her body, and when she closed her eyes and drew in her daughter’s scent deep straight from her pussy, it left the older woman shuddering in a full-body tremor.

Needless to say, Senna came more than just a single time that evening. Under Bolin and Korra’s affections she flowed in and out of climax with ease, many of them coming to her without many outside signs. She was, after all, an older woman that had learned her own body very well over the course of lonely nights, and as a result she could manage her peaks and valleys with a grace most young girls couldn’t. So when she came the first time, Bolin’s cock wedged deep in her hole and Korra’s folds smearing across her face like butter, it was a precious secret that the older woman alone held for herself. Something light and joyful to celebrate her decision to throw away all decency, and openly rejoice in being the whore for her daughter and her boyfriend.

It was a happy orgasm that nearly brought tears to her eyes, though the tears only would’ve ended up mingling with the wet, slick nectar that Korra had smeared over her mother’s face. At a certain point the Avatar stopped letting Senna openly service her and she simply locked her knees into place, grinding against the older woman’s face like she was desperately masturbating before her. Each press of her hips smeared the tantalizing feel of her daughter’s folds from chin to forehead, and each time it nearly suffocated the older woman in her essence. Each breath Senna took was laced of her daughter’s flavor, her daughter’s scent, and her daughter’s joy. She breathed deeply each time, relishing every bit of it.

The three lovers continued their illicit affair, sharing each other and completing the circle between them with a kiss between Korra and Bolin. The two friends turned lovers drew their mouths together and swirled their tongues with pure affection in their presence, and all the while they continued to make delightful, wet sport of the Avatar’s mother. Their hips were rolling in a steady rhythm and their kiss continued to go hot and thick, only stopping when Korra decided to speak in a teasing voice once more. Clearly having hidden her naughty side from her mother all these years, Korra revealed it once more while a bridge of spit tethered her mouth to Bolin’s.

“C’mon Mom, lick my pussy harder…your little girl wants to cum on your face so bad…” She whimpered, and grinned. “And I want so bad to tell you our surprise. I want soooo bad to whisper it to you, while your face is covered in my juice and Bolin’s filled your hole up. Hurry up, Mom…make us cum, you know you can do it…”

Even though it was clear that Korra and Bolin were controlling the momentum of the moment, Korra delighted in putting the responsibility on her mother. It drove the older woman to do all she could; which, as she was being split by the two lovers, wasn’t terribly much. She could thrust her mouth forward and try to claim Korra’s sex more aggressively, but it was difficult when her daughter had a tendency to lock her knees and simply grind her face in a wet, hot mess. And though Senna could try to tighten her walls around the cock that was drawing such wonderful delight from her, she was utterly blocked by Korra’s naked, muscled frame and couldn’t reach out for Bolin to do more. As it was, she was trapped, and she could only hope that her body was good enough for them. Good enough for her daughter and her boyfriend to find their release upon her.

Good enough to earn the surprise Korra had for her.

Korra and Bolin went back to kissing before too long, and once their circle was rejoined it was only a matter of time before orgasm rocked through the three of them. Korra was the one to start it off; or so she thought. Senna’s peaks had remained hidden from the other two through the woman’s level of control, and never once had she broken her focus on getting off her special little girl or the boy she had brought home to join the family. When Korra began to cum; however, she did it so loud and violently that it was hard to imagine a more raucous event. The naked Avatar tightened her body and threw her head back with a thunderous cry, and her pussy began to twitch and spasm while pressed hard to Senna’s mouth. The older woman’s eyes were forced closed as her beloved daughter began to squirt; bursting against her mother’s folds with hot, wet beads of release. The sight and sound of Korra driven to climax by her mother’s mouth was too much for Bolin to bear, and with his own cock gripped tight within Senna’s warm, wet folds, he finished the chain between the three of them and his peak started.

He pushed himself in so deep that it left Senna whimpering, his cockhead wedged against the wall of her womb and his hips pressed flat to her thighs. While pushed deep inside of the older woman his member started to twitch and spurt for the second time that evening, and the rush of his cum flowed through Senna’s folds and washed against her walls. Unlike the ring toss game he was so utterly incompetent at, Bolin had all the skill a man needed for flooding an older woman with cum. Even Senna’s otherwise unflappable resolve was sent to crying out as she was filled; her voice half-muffled by her daughter’s pussy but joyously calling out nonetheless. Bolin’s cock twitched and throbbed inside of Senna’s tight folds as he met his release, and load after load of his sticky, white threads flowed into the older woman’s sex. Warmth filled her belly and Senna took a deep breath of her daughter’s slit, savoring the moment post-climax and relishing in the depths she had fallen to. She had broken every rule in sleeping with her daughter and her boyfriend, but she couldn’t of been happier in that moment. With Korra’s pussy smeared to her face and Bolin’s cum resting in her hole, she was fulfilled and content like she never had been before.

After a moment spent recuperating, both Korra and Bolin started to move off of Senna’s body. Her legs fell down to the mattress as Bolin pulled out, though the cum that filled her wasn’t given much of a chance to escape. It was a split-second later that two of Korra’s fingers hitched themselves inside of Senna’s entrance, stopping the cum from escaping as the young woman loomed beside her mother. Korra’s naked body leaned close, their sweat-licked breasts squeezing together as she drew in and licked a bit of her own squirt from her mother’s cheeks. Korra and Bolin shared a delightful glance while the young woman’s fingers pressed in against Senna’s cum-filled entrance, forcing the older woman’s hips to rise from the bed with a whimper. She had done it; she had earned her surprise, and Korra took great delight in revealing it.

“Mom? I’m pregnant.” Korra finally whispered, and her fingers swirled through the thick, rich cream that filled her mother’s hole. Even as Senna’s senses were reeling and the older woman was trying to make sense of the words whispered to her in such a heady state, Korra continued with another shock, another promise that only made the older woman’s senses reel. “And by the end of the night…you will be, too.”

A moan broke from Senna’s lips, but it was instantly silenced as her daughter’s mouth darted forward and snatched her in a deep, hungry kiss. It was flavored of Korra’s squirt, and while it continued the young Avatar continued to draw her fingers in and out of Senna’s filled, cum-hungry hole, spreading the white nectar across her wet and trembling folds. While they kissed another orgasm quivered through Senna, though this one was difficult for the older woman to hide. With her breasts pushed forward and her hips rising off of the bed, she was trembling and desperately crying out into the kiss, her tongue battering and flailing against her daughter’s.

Her head was spinning with the words that her daughter had spoken to her. Not only was she to be a grandmother, but by morning she’d be carrying a child of her own. To the same man, no less. In the moment she didn’t even bother thinking about consequences or hesitations, and she openly gave in to every word her daughter spoke. As the fingers swirled Bolin’s cream inside of her, pushing it flush to her walls and making sure she accepted every drop, Senna could only dreamily sigh into her daughter’s hungry mouth. Before long Bolin joined them on the bed; moving to kiss against Senna’s throat and pull her close against him, ready to similarly show the older woman his appreciation.

There was more to be done that night; Senna knew for a certainty. Her pussy had been filled but not nearly enough by her estimation, and a naughty trigger within the older woman’s mind told her that she’d be getting back at her daughter for being forced to service her so wildly. She had to resist the urge to grab Korra by the hair and force her daughter in between her legs, making her drink the creampie away and swallow it down bit by it. She hesitated only because she was enjoying her daughter’s kiss so much, celebrating the news that soon, they’d both be with child.

Besides, there’d be plenty of more times throughout the evening, and throughout their lives, for Korra to drink the cum out of her mother’s hole. The older woman sighed contently as she pondered it, wrapped up in the warmth of Bolin and Korra, celebrating being the object of the duo’s affection and desires. With every hand that moved across her naked, trembling, dark-skinned body, a new wave of appreciation quivered across her flesh. Before long Korra moved her hand finally out of Senna’s hole, and brought cum-marked fingers up to offer to her mother’s mouth.

Senna stared wide-eyed at the pair, opening her mouth and uncurling her tongue to accept the gift. As her lips closed tight around her daughter’s white-painted fingers she immediately started to suck them clean, savoring the taste of Bolin’s cum as laced with her own excited nectar. While she sucked the older woman closed her legs tight, feeling the rush of Bolin’s cream still rolling gently around within her hole. It was a soothing, content sensation, and she relished warmly in it.

With her lips suckling and her eyes passing in between Korra and Bolin’s charming faces, Senna gave a sigh of contentment, wonderment, and love. Her life would certainly be different after that year’s Glacier Spirits Festival, but Senna wouldn’t change it for the world. When she finished cleaning Korra’s fingers Senna’s mouth went free once more, and she spoke with a hungry tone between the two of them.

“I love you both.” She smiled fondly, and stretched a hand out to caress both young people’s faces. Her eyes flickered from Bolin to Korra, and then back again as she stared at the earthbender. “Let’s make a family together.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
